This invention relates generally to the funeral industry, and more particularly to the cremation segment of the funeral industry. More specifically, the invention relates to cremation remains containers including memorialization features as a part thereof.
Cremation is a growing segment of the funeral industry. Consequently, there is an increasing demand for more and higher quality styles and designs of cremation urns.
Likewise, memorialization is in ever greater demand in the funeral industry. As families have sought more meaningful ceremonies in celebration of the lives of their deceased loved ones, the assignee of the present invention has responded with new and innovative funeral products. To that end, the assignee of the present invention introduced to the industry both a cremation urn and a casket incorporating integral memorabilia compartments for the placement, display and storage therein of personal effects and mementos of memorialization of the deceased, as disclosed in its U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,324,026 and 5,611,124, respectively, both of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein as if fully set forth in their entirety.
There is a continuing demand for new and innovative styles and designs of funeral products, including cremation urns, which include memorialization features therein to assist in the cathartic process of the grieving family members of the deceased loved one.
In one aspect, the present invention is a cremation remains container comprising a receptacle adapted to receive therein cremation remains, and a memorial plaque, adapted to be inscribed with an inscription of memorialization, movably mounted to the receptacle for movement to and between a display position exposing the plaque in view and a storage position concealing the plaque from view.
The cremation remains container preferably comprises a base, at least one wall extending from the base, and a cover closeable upon the wall, with the plaque being movably mounted to the base. More preferably, the cremation remains container has two pairs of opposed walls, with the cover being pivoted to one of the walls. The plaque is preferably slidably mounted to the base. The base and plaque preferably define cooperating dovetail structure retaining the plaque in the base. Preferably, the plaque pulls out from the front of the base and the wall to which the cover is pivoted is a rear wall. Preferably the cover includes a transparent pane. A removable tray adapted to receive mementos of memorialization therein is preferably included in the cremation remains container, is positioned adjacent the wall, is accessible via the cover and the mementos therein are visible through the pane.
The cremation remains container may optionally or alternatively preferably include a picture frame mounted to said cover whereby a picture placed in the frame is visible through the pane.
In another aspect, the invention is a cremation remains container comprising a receptacle adapted to receive therein cremation remains, the receptacle including a closeable cover, the cover including a transparent pane, and a removable tray adapted to receive mementos of memorialization therein positioned in the receptacle, the tray accessible via the cover and the mementos therein visible through the pane.
In yet another aspect, the invention is a cremation remains container comprising a receptacle adapted to receive therein cremation remains, a cover closeable upon the receptacle, a tray adapted to receive mementos of memorialization therein positioned in the receptacle and accessible via the cover, and a memorial plaque, adapted to be inscribed with an inscription of memorialization, movably mounted to the receptacle for movement to and between a display position exposing the plaque in view and a storage position concealing the plaque from view.
The invention thus provides an attractive cremation remains container with several memorialization features built into the container.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent during the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the drawings herein, in which: